Within Temptation
by Silver.Rain.Momentos
Summary: Yep, another 'Edward bites Bella that first day' senario fanfic. Well, at least give me the benefit of the doubt. Read it, you might not dislike it. May not ever be completed, sadly. Sorry.


**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Twilight, I'm just messing around with the plot like the devious aspiring writer that I am. **

**Yeah, another 'what if Edward didn't resist eating Bella' story. But hey, just read it and see if you like it. **

Within Temptation

(E-POV)

There was a new human girl that came today. That's all the other students had on their minds. Almost every single male human in the school imagined themselves in love with her, just because she was something new. It was appalling. I did my best to tune out all their thoughts. I heard her name in their minds: Isabella Swan, the police chief's daughter. Although, in th minds of the people she talked to, I heard her ask them to simply call her Bella.

She was there at lunch, on the other side of the large room; As soon as she stepped foot in the cafeteria, I caught a wisp of her scent; even mingled with the scents of dozens of other humans, and the smell coming from the food, her scent was indescribably delicious; mouth-watering. I did my best to ignore her.

I then realized, to my surprise, that I could not read her mind, which was unbearably frustrating—for reasons I couldn't fully grasp.

When lunch was over, I eagerly threw my untouched food away and departed, relieved.

I was in my seat in Biology, before many of the students had arrived, before the bell rang. I was waiting absently when a delicious aroma filled the air; I recognized it. I instantly stiffened as the girl, Isabella Swan—Bella—passed by me. She was so close, her scent was so strong; it was overpowering me. It took all my willpower not to leap up and attack her. I was horrified as she sat down next to me, and the scent became maddening. I clenched my fists in strain. I didn't breathe as the monster in me contemplated a hundred different ways to get her alone with me.

'_So close, she's so close, eat her,' _the monster inside me ordered.

'_No!' _I screamed back to myself, utilizing every ounce of self-control to fight the urge to tear into her throat and englut myself upon her blood right then and there.

'_Eat her Edward. Smell her scent, delicious, breathe it in.' _The voice coaxed.

I stopped myself when I realized I was about to take a breath in. I had to fight. I couldn't lose control, I couldn't, for Carlisle, for my family. I couldn't destroy everything we've worked so hard to accomplish.

The urge was getting stronger, the despicable want to take in her luscious scent and devour her was beginning to win out. I was still struggling to fight when I breathed in her tantalizing aroma, making my head spin with delight, when the bell suddenly rung. I forced myself to move, I fought with the beast as I battled to leave the room. Despite my war, I was still the first to exit. But I had used up the last of my willpower in leaving the classroom, and before I could stop myself, I veered to the left and rested against the row of lockers, the hunter in me awaiting the prey. The beast inside me playing maestro with the situation.

I protested in my head. _'No! Stop! Just leave! Please!'_

But it was to no avail, the beast inside me beating back my feeble protests—God, I was so _weak!_—and moments later, Isabella emerged from the classroom. I stepped in front of her.

'_Take her away to a safe place, away from intruders, then...' _the voice whispered delightedly in my head.

"Hello, Isabella, I'm Edward Cullen," I said, making my smile inviting and my eyes entrancing.

She was stunned that I was talking to her after my behavior in the classroom.

'_Run away, please! Run away!' _I screamed in my head at her. "I would like to apologize for my behavior in class," I said, my voice alluring, leaning in close to her, breathing lightly onto her face. My scent was distracting, and attracting, her; I could see that.

The hallway was now empty of everyone and anyone, except for her and I.

'_Perfect.' _The voice growled lustfully. Isabella had still not responded to my statement.

"Let me at least walk you to your next class," I breathed the words seductively, distracting her further; I could hear her heartbeat speed up. The monster in me smiled.

I walked close by her, breathing towards her face occasionally, as I led her out of the school and off the grounds. She was still dazed and oblivious when I took her into the forest. She didn't seem to notice the change of scenery.

I could see the dazed look in her eyes fading.

I grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against a tree. She then snapped from the daze almost completely; she began to look scared.

'_Distract her.' _The monster ordered.

"Bella." I leaned in, swiftly but slowly, and pressed my lips to hers. She was delicious. I deepened the kiss, then pulled away, trailing kisses across her cheek and down to her throat. The target.

"Edward," she whispered weakly, nervously.

Reaching the base of her neck, near her collarbone, I ran my tongue back up the side of her neck, preparing for the bite.

'_**NOOOOO!'** _I screamed in my head savagely. I placed my teeth to her neck, and sank them into her flesh.

Like butter.

She began to scream, but it quickly cut off, and she went limp in my grasp. I cradled her body and head in my arm and hand as I continued to englut myself on the flow of blood from her wound.

I slid to the ground, crouching over her body, lapping up the blood still flowing from her neck. Her skin grew paler, the blood leaving her body, but there was still much left to be devoured.

I brought my lips away from my prey as I turned to growl menacingly at the intruders who had come behind me.

It was my family, and the instant I turned, I was snatched up in the strong grasps of them. I snarled, snapping at my captors, Rosalie and Emmet.

I glanced around and saw I was now about a hundred yards away from Isabella's body, where Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were.

Jasper was nowhere to be found.

"Hold your breath, Alice, Esme, it'll help." I heard Carlisle tell them, although he himself was in no need of such measures.

I still continued to snarl and struggle against Rosalie and Emmet's unbreakable grasp.

I could still taste Bella's blood on my tongue. The rational part of me was disgusted and humiliated. The monster in me couldn't be happier. I liked my lips quickly as I continued growling, snapping at them.

"Edward, calm down!" Emmet demanded of me. I began to fight back, to take control of myself again; caging the monster. I hung my head in shame and disgust, no longer fighting against their grip.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, distraught, fight also against the tremors that rolled off my body with tearless sobs. Emmet and Rosalie let go of my arms, but still had a firm grip on my shoulders.

"We accept your apology, Edward." Carlisle said in a low voice. That's all he said, having found nothing else, no words of console, to say.

"She's still alive, her breathing is shallow, and her heartbeat is weak. But she's still alive." Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look, and only I know what was said. There would be a new member to our family. She'd lost too much blood, we couldn't suck the poison out. She was going to change.

In an instant, Esme was before me, holding my face in her hands in an effort to comfort me. I pulled out of her grasp and hung my head again.

"I was weak." I was so weak. I was disgusted by myself. I should have been stronger, but her _scent..._

"Edward," Esme said in that motherly, no-nonsense tone.

I cut her off. "I need to leave for a while." I said. I needed to get away. I had been weak, I had lost control I had more than likely killed this girl, or worse, condemned her to an eternity of this un-life, this cursed existence.

"All right, be back as soon as you can," murmured Carlisle.

Esme didn't protest, at least, not aloud. My siblings let go of me completely and I sped off, streaking through the forest at vampire speed, nearly invisible. I hated myself then, I hated myself so much.

* * *

**Well, it seems that no Twi-fi writer worth her (or his) salt doesn't have a 'what if Edward attacked Bella that first time' fanfiction. So, I guess I'm trying to get some salt of my own. Well, if you think it wasn't so bad, and you want me to continue, then read and review, if you please. :D**


End file.
